


Poem: At Quest's End

by Elfriend



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfriend/pseuds/Elfriend
Summary: Sam returns from the Grey Havens to Rosie at Bag End.





	Poem: At Quest's End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift for a friend, years ago, but she won't mind if I share it.

The quest's end is a round green door,

Here I end, and here begin,

A candle light in window here,

To Earendil is this heart's twin,

This way is never shut,

No riddle must be guessed,

No runic symbols are here cut,

Nor mithril scrollwork pressed,

A hedge at woody end,

Will never hide this garden gate,

No deeping wall I must defend,

Nor even bell on which to wait,

There are elves and elves I say,

But here I'll hang up pots and pack,

The sea will carry them far away,

But me, Dear Rose, I'm back.


End file.
